Captain Naruto Namikaze
by Outkast000
Summary: One-Shot. Woken up in the middle of the night, Naruto comforts his Daughter before returning to bed. Briefly recollecting one or two memories beforehand, reflecting upon some of the things that had lead him to the current life he'd started leading.


Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Truthfully... I've never tried my hand at the frequent one-shot that I had noticed floating around the website, and have decided that I'd at least _try_ writing one. Hopefully, that little decision might prove itself successful.

By the way, don't forget to review!

* * *

Captain Naruto Namikaze

Captain Naruto Namikaze awoke in the middle of the night, startled by the noises coming from the room at the other side of the house he'd lived within for the last ten years. Tiredly, the blonde-haired male rose from the mattress, finding himself stopped briefly by the equally blonde-haired female that had occupied the bedding beside him, exhausted brown eyes watching him through the darkness.

Smiling, the Captain slowly pulled from the strong hold she'd had on him; "I'm just goin' to check up with the lil' one, don't worry."

Calming quickly, the dark blonde turned over in the bed whilst apparently choosing to fall asleep once more, most likely tired from being woken up that early in the morning. Nothing that he'd never gotten used to during the time spent sailing in the open oceans, the experience granting him the exotic tanned skin that most women liked about him.

Chuckling silently, Naruto quietly tiptoed out of the room and stopped almost immediately after entering the hallway, cerulean eyes having caught one of the pictures that had been put onto the wall.

Unsurprisingly, the artwork was one of the best in the seven seas, the illustrator having been recruited from one of the most remote islands that he'd most likely ever visited, nothing that he'd really cared about. However, the scene in the picture made him completely happy, having remembered that particular event liked it'd been yesterday... the day that he'd purchased the house he'd now lived in, and the day that he'd _truly_ settled down.

It'd been the seventh of the ninth month in the year, making September Seventh the day that the very woman in the room behind him had given him the greatest gift in the world; fatherhood.

Sarah Swann Namikaze; the first child that he'd had, was the best thing that had happened to him right behind meeting the mother of the aforementioned child.

Smiling further at the beautiful memory, the Namikaze slowly turned to the right and made way to the end of the hallway, eventually finding himself staring at another photograph. Although not the same quality as the last one, it'd proved incredibly remarkable to _most_ of the artwork floating around in the seven seas, once more he'd had to track down someone skilled to draw it for him.

It showed the parents that had brought him into the world, raised him into the man he'd became, and the people that had passed away the year before Sara had been welcomed into the world. Those that had been there at the time had said they went peacefully, happy in the knowledge that there only child was filled with joy and content in life... that's the only thing they had truly wanted for him in the end.

Pushing those sorrowful thoughts from mind, Naruto turned another corner and made tracks to the end before turning to the left, walking further and finally stopping in the middle of the enclosed space.

Quietly, the man twisted the knob of the door and pushed it open, cerulean eyes staring into the darkness and toward the crying little girl in the bed, the furniture pressed up against the wall opposite of the entrance.

Frowning slightly in concern, he'd ghosted across the floor before sitting in the chair he'd left next to the bed, just in case _these_ occasions happened. Clutching the small child's hand softly, the father couldn't help asking; "Something bothering ya', Sarah?"

Sniffling, the brightly colored blonde-haired female nodded in reply, "I'd had another nightmare that the scary squid man returned, Daddy!"

Naruto easily realized the identity of the person in question, having encountered and fought the man several times in the past, even having helped in the death of the forsaken Pirate.

Hugging the ten-year old child comfortingly, he'd quietly whispered; "Don't worry... the scary squid man won't return, Daddy will make sure of that."

Worries put to ease by the elder Namikaze, the child slowly calmed from the waterworks earlier and settled into the large mattress, exhaustion beginning to set in before she'd quickly returned to the land of dreams.

Sitting there for the next few minutes, the man stood up from the chair and quietly walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him with the faintest smile. He'd easily found himself surprised the moment that someone hugged him from the left, kissing him on the cheek lightly.

The Captain refused the urge to laugh at being shocked, wrapping both arms around the mysterious visitor that had caught him in the middle of the hallway. Even through the darkness that surrounded the two of them, the blonde-haired male could notice the dark blonde hair and lovely brown eyes that he'd fallen for all those years ago, in Port Royal whilst accompanying Jack Sparrow there.

"What ya' doing up, Elizabeth," came the soft voice of the older of the two, although the difference was _only_ two years.

Smiling cutely, the married mother looked up at the man, snuggling into him before replying, "Simply making sure that you'd found your way back to the bedroom, love."

Raising one eyebrow in brief amusement, the two blondes laughed silently before accompanying each other back to their room, back to the bed that would welcome them warmly upon arrival.

Thus, continued the happy life of the former Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean and Captain of one of the most infamous crews in the seven seas; Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

I've had that planned for the last couple hours, having recently re-watched the first movie; Curse of the Black Pearl. Hopefully, most of those that probably read the one-shot enjoyed it... or not, everyone's entitled to their own opinion.

_Forever in the Background,_

_Outkast000_


End file.
